The invention relates to an injection molding nozzle for plastic with at least two outlet openings in its end region, directed toward different sides, for supply to different sprue openings and with a feed channel for directing the plastic to the outlet openings.
Such injection molding nozzles are known in practice and as a rule have at least two or four outlet openings, directed radially to the side, in order for example to be able to injection mold several cylindrical plastic parts simultaneously. After the injection process, the plastic situated in the outlet opening has to cool and thus forms a cold plug. With the next injection molding process, this cold plug has to be forwarded by injection pressure into the mold, which takes place at different times at the mouths of the outlet openings and can lead to differences of filling. Furthermore, the injection molded parts are initially connected to the sprue and to the plastic situated in the nozzle, and have to be torn off therefrom, leading to an unattractive sprue and even to damage to the molded parts.